


Patience

by Yumiia



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Danny is a Cuck, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Photography Kink, Rough Sex, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiia/pseuds/Yumiia
Summary: Patience is an important virtue and you're just unlucky.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a one shot at first, but then it just kept getting longer and longer so I decided to split it up, hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Danny is so awful but I love him~

Part I

* * *

It was one last party, one last one before everyone would head out to college. You nursed your spiked drink in your hand as you leaned back against the side of your car. You didn’t want to get too drunk yet as you still wanted to make one more midnight drive with your friends on the highway before you bid your final farewells. On top of that you were the one who was going to be driving.

Normally you would be in the center of the party with your friends dancing to the music, but you weren’t feeling it tonight. Something in your gut told you that you probably won’t be seeing this place in a while. It was nice to just relax a bit and get some peace and quiet, well as much as you could with the booming music that pounded out of the speakers. You bobbed your head along to the beat as you took a sip of your drink. It burned your throat as you swallowed, someone added vodka into this one for sure.

Your friend Nicole clapped you hard on the back and you nearly choked on your drink. “Come on, let's get out of here,” she slurred, tugging at your car door. You rolled your eyes with a smile and clicked the unlock button on your keys. She stumbled into the passenger seat while your other friends Jessica and Haley hopped into the back. 

“Finally sick of dancing?” you joked, inserting the keys into the ignition. The engine roared to life as you lowered all your windows.

“Shadup!” Haley called from the back, “You just missed out on all the cute boys and now you’re salty.” She too was clearly intoxicated out of her mind, you just laughed at her attempt to make you feel bad. To be completely honest, none of the guys they were hanging out with caught your attention. And you didn’t want any drunk guy trying to feel you up at your last high school party. 

“Sure,” you said sarcastically, “Whatever you say Haley.” Jessica giggled like mad in response before you sped the car off onto the road. You turned up the volume of your music and you and your friends hollered along with the lyrics. 

As you drove down the highway, you felt a strange tingling sensation run up your spine. It made you feel uncomfortable, but you quickly shrugged the feeling off as you continued to enjoy the company of your friends. A turn formed up ahead on the road that led the highway to run along the edge of a forest. The forest was always eerie at night, but you’d gotten used to it after so many years of constantly driving past it. However, as you made the turn, your wheel must have caught onto something as the car suddenly began sliding sideways. It was all happening so fast you weren’t really sure what to do, everyone was screaming. What didn’t help the situation was your poor decision to drive a full twenty miles above the speed limit. It was like the car had slipped on a large patch of ice, but it was still the middle of summer? 

The car hit the road guard and flipped over it, towards the forest. The airbags deployed immediately, but the momentum of your body as you hit the airbag still caused your nose to bleed. As the car flipped your head was then smashed into the side of the car which left you going in and out of consciousness. The car had stopped after it had flipped upside down, but it still slid a bit toward the forest. Through your fading awareness, you could see heavy fog rolling out from the forest. The last thing you saw was the thick fog enveloping over your totaled car.

—

Everything was cold. You couldn’t feel your finger or toes, only the overwhelming numbness that coursed through your body. It felt like your body was floating, you couldn’t see or feel anything around you. All you could sense was the chilling air all around you. Despite the darkness around you, you could see your warm breath in white small puffs in front of you. You squint and stare out into the darkness, but fail to see anything besides it. Where were you? With nothing around you, there were no clues to help you out either. Your mind was foggy and it was difficult for you to recall anything that led up to this point. You closed your eyes to try and clear your head, but your wooziness only grew. The foggy feeling in your mind escalated into nausea. You desperately tried to open your eyes again, but your eyelids remained shut. It felt like something was weighing them down. 

The nausea was only growing and your consciousness was slipping. You tried to move your body, but it too had ceased function. You were stuck, unable to move and rapidly deteriorating. There was nothing you could do. Eventually you gave up, everything you did was futile to whatever force that was keeping you rendered immobile. Time continued to tick by as you endured the queasy sensation swimming through your head.

You don’t remember when you finally slipped back unconscious.

—

“-ey,”

“Wa... up,”

“Wake up!”

Your eyes shot open and you rocketed up from the ground, smashing your forehead straight into someone else’s. You immediately recoiled back down in pain and clutched your head in agony. Tears started welled up in your eyes, but you resisted the urge to cry despite the throbbing pain. You heard a loud groan to your right and you could only assume that it was the person you collided into. You slowly peaked your eyes open and was instantly relieved that you were no longer in the vast darkness you last remembered.

While it was still somewhere unfamiliar, it was better than nothing. A single campfire glimmered in the opening surrounded by thick forestry. The flames casted the ground with flickering lights, almost as if they were dancing. The fire crackled and bits of hot red ash flew out only to quickly fade to grey. The scene was nostalgic, exactly like how you’d spent nights before in your childhood with your family. Yet despite how perfect the scene emulated your memories, something just wasn’t right. Something about the forestry and even the warm fire itself made you uneasy. Your gut told you that this wasn’t normal and that there was something unnatural behind all of this.

“Jesus you have a hard head,” the person right next to you mumbled. You turned to see a middle aged man with a pair of dark sunglasses and baseball cap. His hair was grey around the edges, though it seemed to compliment him well. The choice of sunglasses made you raise an eyebrow; the sun was clearly down so why would there be a need for shades? The man seemed already anticipating your question so he continued, “I know, I know, why the sunglasses at night. I’ve just kinda got used to it and kept them, it’s not so bad after you have them on for a while.”

The response was weak, but you didn’t press it any further. Besides, you had more pressing questions on your mind, like, where the hell were you? Two other people lingered nearby behind the man. A woman and a man who were probably in their early twenties. The woman had bright orange hair that was tied back in two sloppy braids, the man had short dark hair and a pair of black framed glasses. There seemed to be dirt smudged on their faces and their clothes, almost like they hadn’t changed or cleaned themselves up in weeks. The female smiled and extended a hand out to you, you hesitantly grabbed it and she helped you up. A cool draft rolled in and you shivered.

“Let all head over to the fire, it’s a lot warmer there,” the young man said while nodding towards the center of the clearing. You noticed another person was already sitting there, she had a small saturate which was why you probably missed her. Her jet black hair was cut into a poofy bob, bangs hid her forehead. “My name’s Dwight by the way, this is Meg and the person you head butted was Ace. Feng is sitting by the fire.” He gestured to each respective person as he spoke. You repeated the names to yourself a few times to help you remember them. You gave your name in return to theirs.

“You probably have a lot of questions, but I don’t know how much time we have.” Dwight continued when the three of you settled down by the fire. His words made the hairs on the back of your neck rise, while they were ambiguous, part of you already seemed to know what was coming. “It's easier to show you, but without any warning you might lose your mind.” He chuckled at his words.

“What?” you asked promptly. Feng seemed to roll her eyes at his comment. Given waking up in a completely foreign forest with no recollection of getting here and meeting strange people, you wouldn’t doubt you’d go crazy to whatever Dwight was referring to. 

Meg butted in, “Don’t listen to him, he’s got a horrible sense of humor.” She lightly punched him in the arm.

“I don’t know Meg, he’s had a few good ones in the past,” Ace added, clapping his hands on Dwight's back.

You felt a bit more at ease seeing the three of them act so casually. Feng scooted over to sit next to you as the other three went on a brief tangent.

“How are you holding up?” She asked. You noticed she had a first aid kit at her feet, was that what she was hunched over earlier that caused you to miss her? It was definitely possible.

“I’m doing okay, I’m just really confused,” you replied, twirling your finger in your hair. “Are you guys out here camping or?” You didn’t see any tents or backpacks nearby, but it was possible you had simply skipped over them or they were somewhere else entirely.

She stared at you blankly for a moment, completely silent. You averted your eyes from the prolonged staring. Had you asked something so strange? Wasn’t it the normal thing to assume when you see a group of people and a campfire? You awkwardly scratched at the back of your neck to occupy yourself with _something_ other than staring back at her.

“Sorry,” she finally said, “I just... forgot what it was like to be new. It’s nice to have a breath of fresh air like that, helps you stay sane here.”

You had just begun to settle your nerves, but what Feng said sent them all awry again. “W-what do you mean by that?” you stammered, a chill running through your body.

Feng placed a hand on your arm and gave you a reassuring smile. “Hey, I know this will be tough, but it’s not so bad once you get used to it,” she said in a comforting manner. “How much do you remember of your life?”

You had to stop and think for a moment, what did you do with your life before this? You scramble through the caverns of your brain to recall any details. You had felt nostalgic about the campfire, surely you knew other details too. It took some time, but you managed to pull together bits and pieces of your memories. You were freshly graduated from high school, on the cusp to adulthood. You were planning to go to a local university and even got some scholarships. You had many close friends, all who you planned to go to college with. A pang of sadness hit you as you told Feng about your life. You had so much going for you, why did you come here?

“Can you tell me what this place is?” you asked, turning to Feng. The other three had finished their little conversation and were now all listening in on your story. Each one of their faces turned sour when they heard your question. 

Meg spoke up first, “This is the realm of some omnipotent being. It demands we participate in trials where we have to work together in groups of four to find an exit. We aren’t actually able to escape this place though, we always end up back here.”

What.

“We don’t get unlimited time to complete these trials, the entity elects a champion who uh… let’s just say, makes the trial more pressing.”

_What?_

The expression on your face probably told them exactly what you were thinking, what the actual hell did Meg mean by all of that? You’re stuck in some god’s pocket dimension where they make you do things for their entertainment? What kind of twisted deity would do this? And what was she omitting by saying ‘makes the trial more pressing’? 

“There’s also others here, but they’re out on their own trials right now. I’d say there’s roughly a little more than twenty of us?” Ace added, stroking his chin.

You didn’t care there were others, you didn’t care what this entity was, you didn’t care what the trails were. What you did care about was why you were here, why had you been taken at the most life changing moment of your life? Then again what they know, they all seemed okay with this all. Plus they’ve already experienced the big change, they’ve all got to have the early adulthood freedom while you got yours torn away. Your confusion and uncertainty was now replaced with anger, an anger that felt all encompassing.

“Why was I taken here?” you finally managed to stammer without freaking out. Once again, everyone’s face became sullen and you knew you wouldn’t like their answer.

“There isn’t any particular reason-” Dwight began, but that was all you were going to listen to before you got up from your seat. You began to march away from the fire and into the dark forest surrounding the opening.

“Come back! It’s not safe out there kid!” Ace cried after you, but you weren’t going to listen. You were angry, so very angry at the world and at this Entity or whatever. 

Why did it have to be you? Why couldn’t it have been anyone else in the whole world? Your hands were balled into tight fists at your sides as you stomped out into the forest. You could hear all sorts of critters chirping out, but couldn’t see any. Leaves crunched loudly under your feet as you walked deeper and deeper.

Despite feeling like you’ve been walking in a straight line for hours and hours, nothing seemed to be changing. You could still see the campfire flickering in the background, you weren’t getting any further than you had gotten minutes prior. Your anger was now quickly de-escalating into despair, a sadness of not being able to return to your life and friends. You sighed loudly in defeat and began trudging your way back to the campfire.

As you walked back, you felt like you were being watched by someone. It made the hairs on the back of your neck rise, chills ran up your spine. You looked around you, but couldn’t see anyone. You even walked around a bit, but all you could see or hear were the chirping of insects and trees. Eventually, you gave up on finding the source of your discomfort and decided to really go back this time.

Ace, Feng, Dwight, and Meg were still all at the fire when you arrived, though this time there were some new additions. A tall, athletic man was among their ranks, the sides of his head were shaved and he had a roguish expression that made him stick out. He looked like the type of man you shouldn’t cross with. The other new addition was a woman that made your jaw drop. She was absolutely stunning, on par with the stars of Hollywood. She had luscious blond hair and her blue eyes sparkled with life. Meg waved you over when she saw you emerging out of the trees. 

“She’s back! Let me introduce you guys. David, Kate, this is the new person the Entity dragged in.” she said while enthusiastically dragging you over. “She’s a young one, fresh outta high school.”

David grunted in response, he crossed his arms with a huff, “She’s basically a kid, what kind of help could she even bring?” You flinched from his harshness, but he wasn’t wrong. You really didn’t have much life experience to offer that could help them in any way in whatever those trials were.

For whatever reason, Kate came to your defense. “You never know David, there’s that wayward group of teenagers who can do quite the damage to all of us. If I recall, they made quite the first impression on _you_ didn’t they?” David glared at her, as she stared him down. It was pretty clear to you that Kate was someone you shouldn’t cross. Eventually David backed down and sulked away to a less occupied area by the fire. 

Feng leaned in towards you and whispered, “Don’t take it personally, David is just kind of an asshole. He’ll warm up to you eventually, it’s just gonna take some time.” You gave a slight smile in response as you sat down on a log by the fire again.

Even though you were by the fire again with everyone, you still had a bad feeling in your gut. Everyone was so comfortable and at ease with each other without a care in the world. You chewed on your nails as you stared into the bright flames. No matter how hard you tried to calm your nerves, they just kept flaring up over the slightest movements or sounds. The others tried to strike up conversations with you, but you were simply not in the mood to talk. The whole reality of the situation was taking its time to settle in. You had yet to go on one of these trials, and you were so unbelievably nervous. They all reassured you that the trials weren’t a huge deal, yet you still couldn’t get rid of your fears.

Hours seemed to pass by, each minute felt like an eternity to you. Feng approached you again and placed a hand on your shoulder, “You gotta stop worrying, it’s really not going to help you out in the long run. I don’t want to see you losing your mind over this.”

You opened and closed your mouth a few times as you tried to formulate a response, but you weren’t able to when a thick fog came rolling in with a gust of wind. All of your anxiety peaked and you began to hyperventilate. Your breathing was erratic and shallow as Feng held onto you in a gentle embrace. “Shh shh, it’s gonna be okay. The others there with you will help you out I promise.” You squeezed your eyes shut and clung onto her until you could no longer feel her arms around you anymore.

Sooner or later, you finally find the courage to open your eyes. You were now in a completely new place, it looked to be some sort of a long abandoned auto shop. There were lots of vehicles that were broken down and overgrown with vegetation. Most were simply the outer shells of the cars. A few large steel barrels were littered around as well. You began to slowly walk around the place aimlessly, you had no idea on where you were or what you were supposed to do. As you walked around you spotted something that looked like a broken run down generator. As you walked closer you could hear someone fumbling around on it, the familiar sight of a cap and sunglasses duo came into view.

“Dwight!” You exclaimed and started to jog over. The older man jumped slightly at your voice, he wiped his head around to look over at you. He quickly waved you over.

“Hey, glad to see you but you’re gonna want to keep your voice down out here. You don’t want to draw out any extra attention out here,” he whispered as he resumed working on the generator. “Help me fix this generator, we can finish it faster together.”

“I have no idea how to fix something like this-”

“Trust me on this one, just kneel over there on that side and connect some of the severed wires. It’s really not as hard as it seems.”

Reluctantly you obliged to Dwight’s instructions and knelt down on the other side of the generator. You reached out and fumbled with some of the wires; strangely enough, your hands seemed to have a mind of their own and began to move fluidly amongst the machinery. You stared in bewilderment as your hands moved as if they weren’t your own. Dwight glances over at you and snickered when he saw your expression.

“Yeah I have no idea how this works, but it does and I don’t question it,” Dwight said. “It probably has something to do with the Entity and being all powerful here.”

You nodded and kept working on repairing the generator with Dwight. It took some time but the two of you eventually got it to start running again. The machine hummed to life with a quiet roar, the lights that were connected overhead on a tall wooden pole also flickered on. They sputtered on and off a few times before ultimately remaining lit, lighting up the darkness around the two of you.

“We have to get out of here quickly before we get caught,” Dwight instructed. You wanted to ask him what he meant, but he continued on, “We need to find other generators to work on, we might run into the others in the trial too.”

You had to run at a light jog to keep up with him. While he guided you through junkyard, you had an uneasy feeling begin to brew within your stomach. A crawling sensation climbing up your back, goosebumps rising all across your arms. Your heartbeat was slowly quickening, and it wasn’t from the running you were doing. You felt like you were being watched, someone was observing your every movement. 

It was then you saw it, the answers to all your unease. Your heart jumped up into your throat when you made eye contact with a tall lean individual dressed in an all black outfit with many different belts and straps. The material of the clothing seemed to be some sort of leather as it fit snug against his body. Strange floating tethers wrapped around his arms, it gave him an otherworldly presence. But it wasn’t the outfit that made the color drain from your face, it was the grotesque mask he wore on his face. It was pure white with blaring black holes for the eyes and mouth. The mouth was elongated inhumanly, the expression of the mask reminded you of that one painting you learned at some point in school. It stuck in your memory simply because of how disturbed you felt when you looked at it. Sure the artist had some sort of deeper meaning to it, but all it did was make you uncomfortable. This scene was giving you a weird sense of deja vu, like you were looking at the painting all over again. The creepily dressed individual tilted his head to the side slightly while maintaining uncomfortably long eye contact, like he was observing you for a reaction.

You were frozen in fear, your muscles tightened and your body went rigid. You knew you needed to run, to get as far away from him as possible. Yet your body refused to move, as if you’d been hypnotized and no longer had control. He knew you saw him, leaning from behind the corner of the old shack. You managed to find the strength to move your arm and grasp at Dwight’s sleeve.

“D-Dwight, there’s someone here,” you stuttered, barely making your voice come out louder than a whisper. You could tell he could feel it too, he tensed when you reached out to him.

“I know, run!” He cried, shoving you away from him, “We need to separate, you go that way and I’ll try to lead him away.”

“I can’t leave you! Why would you risk your life for me?” you yelled back.

“No time to explain, just go that way!” Dwight insisted, shoving you one last time before running towards the man.

Biting your lip, you dashed off in the direction Dwight told you to go with all your might. You’d never run so fast in your entire life. Strangely enough as you got further away, your heartbeat pounding in your ears subsided back down to a more normal rate. While you may have gotten away, you were now alone, no one to help you out anymore. 

You couldn’t help but feel unbelievably guilty for leaving Dwight behind. You knew it was a stupid decision, but you decided go back, just enough to make sure he was okay. You didn’t want to just ditch Dwight to whoever that person was, the guy most certainly did not have good intentions whatsoever. What kind of person dressed the way he did if they planned to do something wholesome? You hid yourself behind some of the tall trees, you lean out slightly to see what is happening.

If you had anything in your stomach right now, it would be all over the ground.

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as you watched in horror at the scene before you. The masked man wielded a large hunting knife in his hand as he chased Dwight. No matter how fast he seemed to run, the guy was quickly gaining on him. He eventually got close enough and embedded the blade deep into Dwight’s back. He cried out and fell flat onto the ground. The man hoisted him up over his shoulder with ease, taking him to a bloodied meat hook. You couldn’t watch any longer because you knew exactly what was going to happen, you didn’t need to see it.

A blood curdling scream echoed through the air, it made you nearly jump out of your skin. You knew it was Dwight. You crouched down and covered your ears, tears pricked at your vision. You just wanted to go back home, this _had_ to be just a really bad nightmare. You would wake up the next day and find your parents annoying you about packing for college and getting texts from friends who wanted to hang out before they left. You’d be able to laugh about this with all your friends, just a really crazy dream…

You closed your eyes and tried to calm your breathing. Surely you’d wake up any moment now. Yet when you closed your eyes, all you could see was replay after replay of Dwight getting stabbed over and over. You never knew blood could be so dark and red. His white shirt blossomed with crimson, practically changing the entire back of the shirt’s color. You gagged at the memory, why wasn’t it going away? You pinched yourself, hard, in a last ditch effort to try and wake up from this nightmare. Of course, it didn’t work. When did that ever actually work? You were usually never this queasy over blood, then again you’ve never seen this much at once before. You swore you heard another cry, then another. You were losing all track of what was happening around you. You couldn’t tell if you were simply going insane or if others were actually getting hurt as well. You’ve never felt so pitiful and useless in your entire life. You tangled your hands into your hair, you probably looked like you were mad. 

“Boo,” you heard a low masculine voice say behind you.

You swore you jumped a foot in the air. You tried to scramble away, but somehow managed to trip over your own feet. You looked up to see who had startled you, you felt your whole body freeze over.

The masked man stood over you, twirling his large knife in one hand. You began to cry hysterically, why did this have to happen to you, what did you do to deserve this? You knew death was inevitable in life, but you hadn’t expected it to face it so soon. You would beg for your life, but where would you go after? If you managed to find your way back to the campfire, there was only never ending forestry outside the fire.

“Damn, I haven’t even done anything yet,” the man commented with a dry chuckle, there was a strange tone of disappointment in his voice. You heard the quiet snaps of a polaroid camera, “But it does make for some good shots, I really like the way you cry.”

Your breath hiccuped when he shoved you onto the ground, it was all happening so fast and your crying wasn’t helping the clarity of your vision. He wasn’t gentle at all with his actions as he straddled you, the back of your head hit the ground pretty hard. You were dazed from the impact, “I heard all about you during your time at the fire, quite the little story you had there. Just a poor little girl wanting to take the next big step in her life,” He pretended to wipe his eyes, “Honestly it made me tear up a bit.” 

Your voice was caught in your throat, he was there by the campfire? Was that why you’d been so uneasy? Your train of thought was quickly interrupted when he stabbed his knife into the ground next to your head. You screamed, but he didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. “I even got some pictures while you were there, I gotta say they were pretty cute. You seem rather attached to your previous life,” he laughed and tapped the chin of his mask, “It gave me a stroke of inspiration for a new story, a new _collection_.” He let out an exasperated sigh, almost like he was on a high.

“It’s been so damn long since I’ve gotten some new material to work with,” he continued, you could hear him click his tongue, “You wouldn’t understand my delight to get something like you from the Entity, god the things I have planned just for you. It really sucks that I can’t collect my news clipping anymore though, but I think you’re going to make up for it.” He groaned loudly, clearly getting off at whatever twisted idea he had in that head of his. 

Saying that you were scared was an understatement. You were absolutely _terrified_. Every word he said made your skin crawl, you felt violated just listening to him. Under normal circumstances you would have slapped this guy and called the cops on him, but clearly those weren’t options in this situation, you were responsible for yourself. 

He turned his attention off of you briefly to look at the polaroids he had taken moments earlier. You knew this was probably going to be the only opening you were going to get, so, with a rush of courage you kicked him as hard as you could in the chin. He recoiled off you with a grunt and clutched his face.

“Fuck!” he cursed and tried to grab at you but you were long gone. You were sprinting as your life depended on it, you had no idea where you were going but you needed to get out of here.

Your blood was pumping adrenaline like there was no tomorrow, you were fixated on a single goal. You passed by many different structures but none of them looked like they were going to help your chances in escaping. It felt like you were running in circles, each time not finding anything that could help you. Each precious second was slipping away quickly, you were losing time fast. You couldn’t hear him behind you, but you were too afraid to look back to see if he was there.

A strange sensation washed over you when you rounded a corner into a patch of tall grass. An ominous hum rang through your ears as you slowed down, drawn in by a mysterious pull. On the ground was a large steel hatch, its top was swung wide open. What you saw inside perplexed you, it was a dark empty abyss, similar to what you remembered first waking up to. You inched closer, unsure about the safety of a weird hole in the ground. You tentatively knelt down by the hatch and experimentally reach your finger down into the blackness. You could feel an otherworldly pull tugging at your finger.

Just as you were about to test with your whole hand, a strong grip snagged onto your collar and pulled you away. You were lifted up into the air and thrown back onto the ground. The last person you wanted to see slammed his black leather boot down hard on the hatch. It’s swung closed with a loud thud. He dusted his hands off lazily. 

“Thank fucking god you have no idea what you’re doing,” he sighed, “If you’d gotten away I would have lost it.” He shook his head at you.

You gasped in shock, the air was knocked out of your lungs when your back slammed against the ground. You went into a coughing fit as you wheezed for oxygen. The man immediately advanced on you, grabbing onto your left leg.

He didn’t even hesitate when he drove the full length of the blade through your thigh.

Your shrill screams cut through the night air. As quickly as he stabbed you, he pulled the blade back out again. Your hands flew to your wound, agonizing over the burning pain. He raised his knife again and did the exact same thing to your other leg. Even more screams ripped through your vocal cords. The masked man leaned back a bit to snap yet another picture with his camera.

“That’s it, keep up with the great material,” he praised while you were withering in anguish. You tried to use your hands to cover the gashes and stop the bleeding, but your blood just kept coming. He shuddered with a deep inhale as he stared at your photos.

“Why?” you wailed, your voice broken and hoarse from screaming. Your sobs were loud, most certainly unpleasant to watch by any normal person. However, you doubted that the person, no, monster, you were dealing with cared. Frankly, he was probably getting off even more by your screams.

He pressed a gloved finger to your lips and shushed you, “I just had to make sure we didn’t have another repeat of you kicking me,” he answered flatly, he raised the bottom of his mask up just enough for you to see his lips. His bottom lip had split open and a tiny stream of blood dribbled on his chin, “It hurt like a bitch, but I’m forgiving.” 

What kind of twisted form of forgiveness was this? No one in their right mind would justify stabbing both of someone’s legs just because they kicked them in the chin and split their lip. Plus you had a pretty valid reason to kick him too, he had climbed onto you to take pictures. If anything, kicking him was self defense!

You stifled a pained moan as you tried to move your legs, they were in no shape to go anywhere. You glanced down at the gash in your legs, you swore you could see the whites of bone in the cuts. Your blood was now forming a small pool underneath your legs. You wiped at the tears in your eyes, but the waterworks wouldn’t stop.

He waved the newly captured photos in the air a bit before looking at them, a bloody smile painted his lips. “You just keep giving me masterpiece after masterpiece, I feel like a kid on Christmas!” he laughed. He flipped the photos so you could see them, “Wouldn’t you agree?”

The photos were horrifically graphic, magnified on your expressions and injuries. You wrinkled your nose in response. “They’re disgusting you fucking psycho,” you spat. 

His smile changed, you didn’t have to see his entire face to know he was pissed off. “Don’t you know,” he grabbed the lower half of your face so that his hand covered your mouth, “Not to say anything if you have nothing nice to share? Shouldn’t you have learned that all way back in grade school?”

He pressed his knife up to your throat, “Unless I need to take your vocal cords out too?” He began to lightly tap the sharp end against your skin, “But that would cut my time with you short and I’m not done with you yet.” You shook your head vigorously, you’d rather not experience getting your throat cut open by a dirty hunting knife. In response, pushed his mask up even higher so that his entire face was uncovered, your jaw dropped.

You would have never suspected in a hundred years that this guy was actually a killer, he looked like any other person you’d meet walking outside. If anything, he might even turn a few heads. You definitely would have if the circumstances were different and he wasn’t a complete psychopath. He looked like he was roughly in his late twenties to early thirties. He had a long slim face with a sharp jawline. His nose complemented well with his face shape, it pointed out just enough without being considered too big. The color of his hair was a dark shade of blonde, border-lining brown, it was short and a tad choppy. His eyes were a dull green, yet they popped with his light skin and long eyelashes.

“Aw, cat caught your tongue?” he mocked, flicking the tip of your nose. You immediately recoiled back away from his touch. You may have been momentarily taken back, but it still didn’t change anything that had just happened. You were still bleeding out from your legs, and your mind was beginning to grow a little fuzzy.

He tapped the flat side of his blade against your cheek, “Hey, don’t go passing out on me.”

You jolted back with the knife so close to your face, however you movements were sluggish and you nearly fell over. He caught you before you face planted into the ground; he held you by the shoulders and shifted you so that your back was supported by the base of a nearby tree.

“The name’s Danny by the way,” he added nonchalantly, “Don’t forget it.”

He set aside his knife so that it was right next to him if he needed it again. His hand slowly maneuvered down from your shoulders and to the waistline of your pants. He began to slowly pull them down, careful not to disturb his handiwork on your legs. You tried to twist away without moving your legs, this could _not_ be happening right now.

Danny’s eyes narrowed, he snatched up his knife and pointed it at your chin, “Stop moving or I’ll do the same thing to your arms.” His voice was harsh, making you second think your actions for even just a second. He seemed satisfied with your momentary compliance and pulled the rest of your pants down.

Having to see the entirety of cuts made you gag, there wasn’t anything to block the goriness of the wound. Danny however, seemed to be elated. His breathing faltered again as he stared at your legs, he prodded at the lacerated flesh. It stung like hell when he tugged at the skin, you whimpered loudly each time.

He took even more pictures of you, some of your face and some of your legs. “Fuck I’m getting so hard,” he groaned, “You’re just so damn cute, I love all the noises you make.” He set aside his camera and leaned down. He then pressed his tongue against your gash, lapping along the edge of the cut.

“Get off me!” you cried. You put your hands up against his shoulders and tried to push him away. This was just plain old nasty, who got turned on by seeing so much blood, let alone want to lick it!? Your strength was nothing compared to his, he didn’t even budge with all your shoving. Frustrated and scared, you smacked him as hard as you could on the cheek. 

Danny winced away, holding the angry red mark you’d inflicted on him. “What the fuck!” he roared, he grabbed your throat and squeezed, hard. “Can you stop it? I’d like to keep you alive if I could, I’m not a necrophiliac like _some_ of the others.” 

The air from your lungs slowly burned up, your vision was beginning to tunnel from both the loss of blood and oxygen. Honestly, you were ready to die. If that's what it took to get out of this situation, then you’d do it. Your struggles weakened, eyes falling heavy. Your field of vision was becoming locked, forced to stare up ahead.

“Shit, I miscalculated,” he cursed, finally backing off of you. Danny sighed heavily as he stared down at your defeated form. He swept some stray hair out of your face and behind your ear. His gloved hand lingered momentarily as he did so. You couldn’t believe the audacity of this man to treat you with such gentleness now.

His brief change of demeanor quickly reverted back into something more sinister, the corners of his lips curled and his eyes narrowed. “Sorry for not going through my full itinerary this trial,” he said with a snarky tone, “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed, but there’s always a next time.” He picked his large hunting knife back up from the ground. Danny then pressed it up against your neck, “Now, could you die for me?” his expression was twisted into something truly horrendous as he grabbed you by the back of your neck with his other hand. He shoved your neck forward into the blade while simultaneously slicing the blade across your throat. It felt like he had enough strength to lob your whole head off.

Luckily for you, you were pretty much completely numb to any feeling and barely even able to register what your surroundings were. It didn’t hurt when he finally snuffed you out. You were grateful you didn’t have to feel that, the pain would have been immeasurable. 

Your body slouched and your eyes lost their spark of life. And thus with that, your trial was over.

Danny stood up and wiped your blood off his knife with his hand. He stared down at your body as it slowly began to dematerialize with the Entity resetting its death playground. There was still an uncomfortable tightness in his pants as he got ready to leave himself. He growled in frustration, having to be so strung up only to get nothing out of it. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his own body began to fade. Danny took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. You were now stuck in the Entity’s realm, there was no way he wasn’t going to see you again. He’ll just have to wait, Danny was a patient man. If he wasn’t, how could he have killed all those people when he was back in the real world? He shoved the many polaroids into his pocket. The amount wasn’t ideal, but he’d get to change to expand his collection more, _eventually_.


End file.
